


Touch

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: Lace [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, based on an image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he doesn't need to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/60876043021).

Sometimes he doesn't need to be touched. It's just enough to have Danny whisper in his ear, just close enough to feel his hot breath against his ear as he whispers filth. He tell him every way he could fuck him,use him, make him come with his hands and mouth and cock.

But he doesn't touch him, even when he has him crowded against the wall, lips just centimeters away from his neck, even when he has him begging for just one touch, aching for any contact he won't give in.

Not  until he's wrung out and trembling, just on the edge of ecstasy will he touch him, gently on his thigh, watching with a pleased smirk as Scott comes from that alone, shaking and soft and  _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> [Come tumble with me~](http://abbiemillskicksass.tumblr.com)


End file.
